The invention relates to a liquid distributor for separation columns, to an outflow element for a distributor of this kind and to a column with the distributor.
In substance exchange processes with for example sulfuric acid, nitric acid, chloroacetic acid or formic acid, materials are to be used for liquid distributors which are resistant to the named highly corrosive substances. Distributors come under consideration which are manufactured of a ceramic material or of a casting material such as for example iron silicon spheroidal graphite. Known ceramic distributors or distributors of a casting material produce a poor liquid distribution however due to the unfavorable and non-uniform geometry of the outflow holes: The holes have diameters which are considerably smaller than the wall thickness of the distributors so that shrinkage effects can be mastered only poorly. The hole diameters have a scatter about an average value (by about 3% in a ceramic material). A follow-up treatment by means of grinding out in order to obtain uniform diameters is complicated and expensive and can not be provided for reasons of cost.
In columns with structured (ordered) packings, but also with poured filler bodies, a uniform liquid distribution is essential for their ideal functioning.
The object of the invention is therefore to provide a distributor in particular for highly corrosive liquids, for the outflow holes of which a uniform and flow-technically favorable geometry can be predetermined.
The liquid distributor for columns comprises at least one tub shaped or tubular part of a rigid material. Outflow elements of yielding, in particular elastomeric material are set tightly into apertures of the tub shaped or tubular part. A fluid to be distributed can in each case flow off through at least one opening in the outflow element. This opening has a precisely predetermined geometry. Thanks to their yielding, the outflow elements can be inserted tightly into the apertures in spite of their geometric irregularities. In this the geometry of the outlet openings remains largely unimpaired.
Advantageous embodiments of the distributor are set forth. An outflow element is disclosed. Further, a column with distributor is set forth in accordance with the invention.
The solution in accordance with the invention can also be advantageously used in columns in which metallic liquid distributors are usually used.
For load changes it was previously necessary to replace the entire distributor. In the distributor in accordance with the invention the outflow elements can be installed by means of push connections into apertures of tub shaped or tubular parts. The push connection permits a rapid replacement so that instead of the entire distributor only the outflow elements need be replaced.